cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Wars of SEC
The following are all wars that the South East Coalition has been involved in. Category:South East Coalition =The South Pacific War= Battle of Coruscant On December 2007, the South East Coalition, hungry for land and resources, invaded the small nation of Capitalistic Economy. General Bryan scanned the coastline of the island of Coruscant and decided to launch two waves of seaborne troops. The forces of SEC numbered less than a hundred and were ill equipped but they were brave soldiers and fought hard that day. The first wave of Coalition troops landed on the beach, got out and started moving inland. Initially meeting no resistance, the troops let down their guard. The Coalition troops fell for the trap and immediatly gunfire was heard all along the coastline killing about ten Coalition soldiers. The remaining soldiers instantly responded and started to dig in and fire back. The second wave of Coalition troops arrived minutes later and finished off a majority of Capitalistic soldiers in a series of short firefights ending the battle. Peace was declared and Coalition troops headed for home. Impact The South Pacific war was very significant in the course of South East Coalition history. It was the first taste of victory for the young nation and the leading commander, General Bryan was nominated to be SEC's first Prime Minister. General Bryan had the overwhelming support of the nation when he returned home and became SEC's first Prime Minister. =Bambiland Campaign= Battle of Calafat The South East Coalition abrutly declared war on Bambiland on April 14. The Coalition launched multiple air raids and cruise missles at the heavily defended city of Calafat before airborne troops moved in. The first wave of airborne troops moved in and was immediatly responded to with anti aircraft gunfire but only one C-130 transport was shot down. Bambiland forces were taken by surprise and were pushed back into the city itself. 954 Coalition soldiers died fighting their lives while Bambiland forces have an estimated 2,147 deaths. Of the 40 Coalition tanks sent there, 5 were destroyed. Coalition forces quickly regrouped and camped at the outskirting farmlands of Calafat and a forward HQ was set up to prepare for the second wave. Minutes later the second wave begin. This time the Bambiland troops were prepared and fought hard killing 1,214 Coalition troops and destroying 26 Coalition tanks, effectively pushing the South East Coalition back, while losing only 992 of their own men. On the second day of the battle, it seemed as though a cease fire had taken place. A peace treaty was offered by iulius and at 5pm(+8GST), Prime Minister Bryan signed it and troops were withdrawn. The town of Calafat was never taken. Impact The Bambiland Campaign was contraversal in the fact that it was the first time the SEC military deployed tanks in combat. It was tested in combat and was proven to be highly effective. On average, a single tank killed about 25 Bambiland soldiers and caused thousands worth of damage to infrastructure. The Bambiland Campaign did not yield much benefits for the South East Coalition which was a setback for the Prime Minister but it provided plenty of experience for the Coalition military. =Expansion Wars= Battle of Lake Michigan On April 15, 2008, the South East Coalition declared war on Malkier. General Bryan decided to attack the one of Malkier's territories, East Michigan. The battle began with bombing runs which devastated some of Malkier's cities. Not much else is currently known about the Battle of Lake Michigan but a peace treaty was signed a few days later. Prime Minister Bryan had not informed the public of any information ever since April 16. The soldiers that were deployed that day deny fighting in Lake Michigan or the surrounding area and have kept their mouth shut of any possible information. The Battle of Lake Michigan remains a mystery and as to why, no one can tel. When questioned about the battle, Prime Minister Bryan only revealed that the battle should have never been started, no further comments were added. New information about the battle was discovered on September 5, months after the creation of the new South East Coalition, hinting that reparations might have been paid as the nation might or might not have been in an alliance. The reliability of this information is currently pending and is expected to come out in the days to come. Karana Offensive On the night of April 25–26, 2008, a series of sudden attacks were made by Coalition forces. The Coalition combined Army and Nation Service 3rd Brigade launched two quick night assaults and quickly gained a foothold on the city of Avignon by securing and capturing the main bridge leading to Avignon. More than half of Karana casualties were made at the bridge and the surrounding area as waves of Karana soldiers counterattacked. An hour later the Coalition troops were finally asked to move out. Another two assaults were made by the Coalition, this time capturing the whole city of Avignon, plunging the government of Karana into anarchy. Impact The Karana Offensive, even though it had been extremely successful with the Coalition winning all four major battles, was regretted by the Coalition's Prime Minister. Prime Minister Bryan was quoted in the victory speech,"Collateral damage was not intended... damage reparations have been demanded by the NPO..." Military files were released into the public on April 27, showing that the Coalition gained $100,000 dollars from the spoils of war but caused 133.06 damage to infrastructure. The military files were partially censored causing some to believe that the Coalition caused a lot more collateral damage. The damage reparations have not been implemented, probably due to the current No Vision-One War. It has been debated that the Avignon government was already in anarchy before the second wave of attacks as government officials fled their positions before Avignon was actually taken. The Karana Offensive also exposed the weaknesses of the Coalition military. The Coalition military killed 2,144 soldiers while losing about the same number themselves, not including the amount of tanks destroyed. It also proved the uselessness of bomber aircraft for use in raids as they only caused infrastructure damage, no enemy armies of the Coalition has ever reported casualties from Coalition air raids. =One Vision-GATO War= On April 27, war was declared between the alliance coalitions of No Vision and One Vision resulting in The Revolution being involved in support of its protectarate, MHA. Two days later, The Revolution declared war on the Imperial Assault Alliance. This was the first alliance war for the South East Coalition who quickly ended current wars in preparation for the coming alliance war. The Coalition was re-mobilized, massing troops and tanks, stocking up cruise missiles, building up an air force. On April 29, the Coalition deployed their forces in various locations around the world in support of The Revolution, three nations were singled out and then began the Coalition offensive. In the initial assault, about 4,000-5,000 Coalition troops were killed in action but the Coalition eventually succeeded in putting the three nations into Anarchy within the first day of the assault. The week long occupation began shortly after, where further thousands of troops were killed. The Coalition, unable to find other Imperial Assault Alliance members to fight, turned towards the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization and began to launch attacks on three other nations there. The war is currently going on and has so far led to three No Vision nations surrendering and six other nations put into anarchy(with help from the Coalition) and countless more in anarchy due to help from One Vision nations. The war cost the Coalition the highest casualties and infrastructral damage with an estimated $5,000,000 done in total. This was the first war where enemy troops set foot on Coalition soil. Most of the damage was inflicted by the nation of Anybodybutbushia from the alliance of the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization. He was the first nation to formally invade the South East Coalition. The bush attack began on May 7, with the majority of Coalition troops entrenched in New Jersey waiting for orders. Anybodybutbushia sent naval attacks from the east of the South East Coalition and it was clear to General Bryan that the enemy was going to assault the Coalition's capital city, Singapore. The battle was quick and short and in the end the Coalition turned out victorious at the cost of high casualties on both sides. The war is currently going on with the Coalition's only enemy being Anybodybutbushia. The Coalition has fought 8 enemy nations, over the course of 16 days, defeating 2 of them while declaring peace with 5 others(although some consider them to be defeated). The alliance war still continued for a few days even after the creation of the new South East Coalition. =War of the Coalition=